


Four's Company

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddykink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Michael in Panties, Multi, Orgy, Riding, Smut, Sub Michael, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you write a calum/michael/luke/ashton were michael is really really submissive and wears panties and likes being called princess/baby and calls calum luke and ashton daddy </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Luke finds out that Michael has a daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: overuse of the words daddy, baby, and princess so beware.
> 
> Feel free to point out any errors just do so nicely.

"Fuck that show was amazing." Ashton sighs contently, just coming down from the high of the concert. 

 

The rest of the boys hum in agreement, having used up all their energy at the show and at the after party they went to. 

 

They are now in their shared hotel room, Ashton and Calum laying on one queen-sized bed while Michael and Luke lay on the other. All four boys are completely worn out from the amount of exertion their bodies endured from the day. 

 

"Who's showering first?" Luke asks, his voice raspy from singing and yelling. 

 

"Let Michael shower first, he smells." Calum says, pinching his nose for effect. 

 

Ashton and Luke giggle obnoxiously at Calum's not-so-funny joke. 

 

"Yeah, well fuck you guys." Michael retorts, jokingly crossing his arms over his chest and forming his lips in a pout. 

 

"Go shower princess." Luke says as he ruffles Michael's hair. 

 

The next thing that happens is unexpected. Maybe Luke is imagining it, but he swears that he isn't. Michael's face blushes as a soft moan escapes his lips. His hand palms over his crotch, so discretely that if Luke wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have noticed it. Just as fast as it happened Michael jumps off the bed, seemingly eager to get in the shower. 

 

"I'mma shower real quick." Michael mumbles as he quickly shuts the bathroom door behind him. 

 

Luke looks over at Ashton and Calum, who are clearly too wrapped in their own conversation to notice how weird Michael was being. 

 

Luke closes his eyes as he hears the water from the shower turn on, imagining Michael beat off. He isn't completely sure what turned Michael on so much, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't determined to find out. 

 

When Michael finally gets out of the shower, Luke can't wait for him to get dressed and get back in bed with him. Normally Luke would race to the shower before anyone else but he lets Ashton go first. 

 

"How was your shower mate?" Luke asks nonchalantly. 

 

"It was good." Michael yawns. He then makes himself comfortable on the bed next to Luke, falling asleep instantly because of the amazing show and the wank he had in the shower. 

 

Luke takes a look around the room. With Ashton in the shower and Calum listening to loud music with his earphones, Luke puts his lips to Michael's ear when he's positive that no one will catch him. 

 

"Baby... Wake up..." Luke whispers roughly into Michael's ear. 

 

Michael shifts in his sleep, releasing little moans as Luke keeps whispering pet names in his ear. There an unmistakable bulge forming in Michael's boxers even though he just relieved himself a couple minutes before. 

 

"Daddy..." Michael moans out, still asleep. Luke sits up quickly, staring at the boy who moaned out in his sleep. 

 

"What's the matter Lu---" Calum asks worriedly. 

 

"Shhhhh!" Luke gestures for him to sit next to him on the bed. "Come here." 

 

Calum quietly sets his phone down and carefully sits next to Luke with a worried expression on his face. 

 

"Watch this." Luke whispers to Calum. He resumes his spot next to Michael, leaning in even closer this time, allowing his breath to tickle Michael's ear a bit. "Want daddy to take care of you baby?" 

 

"Mmhmm..." Michael moans, shifting so that he can grip hold on Luke's shirt. 

 

Ashton bustles into the room, with his hair dripping and with a towel sitting low on his hips. "What's wrong with Mikey?" He loudly asks, making Michael groan and slowly open his eyes. 

 

Calum and Luke stare at Michael, flustered at what they just witnessed. Michael looks confused at first but then notices that bulge in his boxers and his eyes go wide. 

 

"Oh no..." He mumbles, covering his face from the blush that forms from embarrassment. 

 

"Don't hide that face baby," Luke gently takes hold of Michael wrists, pulling them so that they are pinned down to his sides. 

 

Michael once again blushes but there's nothing he can do to hide his face this time. 

 

"Let us take care of that." Luke says, referring to the bulge in Michael's boxers. Luke dips his fingers in the hem of his boxers, stopping when Calum clears his throat loudly. 

 

"Wait, what if Michael doesn't want this?" Calum says, all the boys stop to gauge Michael's answer. 

 

He's quiet for so long that Luke thinks he doesn't want this, all Michael has to say is no and he'll stop, but Michael finally nods, signaling that he's okay with this. 

 

The boys feel relief and Luke pulls down Michael's boxers so that his erection springs free. He's not fully hard but he's stiff even though he had a wank earlier. 

 

A small "what the fuck is happening" comes from Ashton's mouth. Luke glances at him to see that his mouth is hung in disbelief. 

 

"Ashton, you can leave if this makes you uncomfortable mate..." Calum says matter-of-factly, then goes back to fixing his eyes on Michael. 

 

Luke goes back to Michael, noticing that all though Ashton is uncomfortable, he's not leaving. 

 

"Want daddy to touch you here?" Luke softly traces Michael's bare cock with the pads of his fingers. Michael squirms, clearly feeling oversensitive. 

 

"Please...." Michael begs, rutting his hips in the hopes of getting more friction. 

 

"Shhh... Let us take care of you." Luke shushes him, giving Michael what he wants by running his fingers over the head of his cock. 

 

"Pass me the lube Calum." Luke gestures toward the desk next to the bed. 

 

After a couple of seconds of looking, Calum finally seizes the slender bottle of lube and tosses it to Luke. "How'd you know that was in there?" Calum asks breathlessly. 

 

"I saw Michael put it in there when he thought no one was looking. Think he was going to play with himself when we all fell asleep tonight." Luke squirts a generous amount of lube on his hand as he says this. 

 

Michael looks down at his own cock with glazed eyes as Luke starts pumping him, slowly, so slowly that Michael bites his lip to distract the sensation a little. 

 

"God...." Ashton squeaks, sitting next to Calum to get a closer look at Michael. 

 

"Ashton," Luke snaps his attention away from Michael, wanting to get everyone else involved. "Open him up." 

 

Ashton reluctantly takes the lube from where it's sitting beside Luke, holding it as if it's something repulsive. "O-okay." 

 

Calum watches as Ashton messily slicks up one finger. They adjust where they're sitting so that Ashton can sit in between Michael's legs. 

 

"Are you ready?" Ashton asks Michael, who is surprisingly calm.

 

Michael nods, inwardly desperate to have Ashton's long fingers inside of him. 

 

Ashton hesitates, but pushes his index finger past Michael's rim slowly, making Michael sigh. Ashton starts pumping his finger in it out, amazed at how Michael's hole is swallowing his finger. He soon moves on to two fingers and then adds another one when he feels like Michael is ready. 

 

"Does that feel good princess?" Luke whispers. Michael eyes roll back as Ashton hits his bundle of nerves just right, making him see stars. 

 

By now the towel around Ashton's waist has fallen to the ground, leaving him ass naked and hard for the rest of the boys to see. 

 

"Don't cum yet Michael." Luke coos, reaching his hand down to grip at the base of Michael's cock. "Let Ashton fuck you first baby." 

 

Ashton pulls his fingers out in alarm. "W-what?..." 

 

"Well since you're already naked... And quite 'excited' already, I think you should..." Luke says way too innocently. 

 

"O-okay..." Ashton hesitates but shrugs as if he convinced himself that Michael is so worth getting a little gay for. 

 

Ashton slicks his cock with lube before he pulls Michael by his ankles so that his legs are hanging off the bed. 

 

"If you want me to stop, tell me..." Ashton says sweetly, kissing Michael's forehead. 

 

Ignoring the fact that he's not wearing a condom, Ashton guides his length past Michael rim, taking in a deep breath as he does so. 

 

A "Fuck" of pure pleasure escapes Ashton's lips as he bottoms out, relishing in the way Michael clenches around him. 

 

"How does he feel?" Calum asks, un-shamefully staring at the way Ashton's dick disappears inside Michael. 

 

"Fucking amazing." 

 

Ashton moves inside Michael slowly, so that he won't hurt him, even though he would like to go faster. 

 

"Daddy... Please go faster..." Michael chokes out. Ashton grants him his wish, roughly grinding his hips faster and deeper. 

 

Michael is extremely responsive, whimpering every time Ashton hits his g'spot. 

 

"I'm gonna cum." Ashton grunts, only increasing his movements more, earning a stream of small 'uh uh uh's' out of Michael mouth. 

 

Ashton comes with a shout, pulling out, and kissing Michael lips roughly. 

 

"Fuck... You were amazing baby." Ashton says between deep kisses that make them both breathless. 

 

"Alright Ashton, it's Luke's and I's turn." Ashton is replaced by Calum, kissing Michael's delicate lips softly but firmly. 

 

"Oh. Looks like he hasn't cum yet Luke." Calum drops his hand to tug on Michael's prick, making him groan in frustration. 

 

Luke shakes his head. "Guess that means we'll both have to come before he does then." 

 

"No..." Michael yelps, desperate for them to relieve the burning he feels. He wants to cum badly. Ashton was so close to making him cum, just a few more thrusts and Michael would have. 

 

"Yeah that's a good idea Luke." Calum nods in agreement. "I guess he'll have to ride you while sucking me off in order to get what he wants." 

 

"Wait!" Ashton interrupts, he seems to have caught his breath as he heads for his suitcase sitting at the end of the bed. "Make him wear these." Ashton holds up a red g-string. 

 

"Wait... Why do you have women's underwear?" Calum asks. 

 

"They were supposed to be for Bryana." The boys eye him suspiciously. "They're clean, I just bought them yesterday. Michael stand up." 

 

Michael does so, slowly. Ashton, Luke, and Calum can't ignore the way his pink erection sways as he does so. 

 

"Put these on for daddy." If Ashton was still uncomfortable with all this, it's hard to tell. 

 

Michael does so willingly, stepping in them and wiggling his hips a little to get them on.

 

When the lacy underwear is on, the other boys gasp in unison. The air in the room thickens as their desire for Michael increases. The deep red in comparison to Michael's pink cock is breathtaking. The delicate designs on the underwear and the way the tip of his cock slightly pokes out makes the boys shift uncomfortably. 

 

"Turn around." Luke orders, all traces of easiness gone from his voice. 

 

Michael does, shyly, turning so that the boys can see they way his bum is outlined from the underwear. 

 

"Fuck baby, come here and ride daddy's cock." Luke impatiently pulls down his pants and underwear, slicking his dick with lube. 

 

Michael obeys and straddles Luke's hips. Luke gently pushes the red thong aside, leaving his entrance unblocked from the fabric. He grips onto Michael's hips, helping him sink down on his cock. 

 

"Fuuuck..." Luke has to stop himself from fucking inside Michael, he wants him to adjust first, but Michael has other plans. He starts bouncing on Luke's cock even though his whole body is trembling and his muscles are screaming at him to stop. 

 

When Michael reaches a hand down to touch himself, Ashton is quick to step in and pull his arms behind his back. 

 

"No baby. You have to wait for them to come remember?" Ashton breaths into Michael's ear, Michael nodding even though he looks like he can pass out any minute. 

 

"Wanna suck daddy's dick?" Calum is desperate for attention. Desperate to feel Michael's pink lips and warm tongue on him. 

 

Michael nods waiting for Calum to sit next to Luke and pull out his dick. Now grinding on Luke's dick, Michael leans over to kiss the top of Calum's dick. 

 

Luke can tell how skilled Michael is by the way Calum grits his teeth, clearly trying his best not to buck inside Michael's mouth. 

 

The two boys let Michael go at his own pace, the awkward angle he is in is degrading, but Michael doesn't seem to mind. 

 

A beautiful whimper comes from Calum's mouth. He grips on to Michael hair softly. It takes a while for Calum to realize what to do when Michael goes slack around his mouth, but he takes the hint, bucking his cock in and out of Michael's mouth. Calum's arm muscles strain as he tries his best to keep his thrusts shallow, so he wouldn't hurt Michael or make him anymore uncomfortable. 

 

"Yes baby, let daddy cum on your face." Calum lifts him off gently, releasing on Michael's face as soon as he pulls off. Without warning Michael eyes roll back and he moans loudly. His load shoots across Luke's stomach, making Luke see stars and cum inside of Michael. 

 

"Fuck..." Michael says in a panic, realizing that he was supposed to cum after Luke. 

 

"Don't worry babe, come here." Luke makes a space in between Calum and himself. 

 

Michael nestled in between them, cum still splattered on his face. 

 

"Here baby." Ashton wipes off the white spunk from Michael's face, making Michael giggle in the process. 

 

"You were amazing." Ashton leans over Calum to kiss Michael tenderly on the lips. 

 

"Thank you Michael." Calum kisses him tenderly, as does Luke. 

 

They spend 15 minutes telling him what a good boy he is and how special he is to them. 

 

Luke leaves the bed with Ashton and Calum snuggled up to Michael so that he can shower. 

 

When he gets out of the shower, Michael is asleep wrapped in the arms of the two other boys. 

 

Calum and Ashton get up slowly as to not wake Michael up. Luke lays down to pull Michael in his arms, feeling over protective of this boy. 

 

The boys ease in and out of sleep. Three of them quietly realizing that Michael still has his panties on.


End file.
